


the "exy tea" group chat's antics

by KittyKathryn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, I think I'm funny, M/M, Texting, but also hopefully funny?, but who knows if anyone else will lol, snow day!, they're all nut jobs, this is gonna be so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: exystan: Can we pleeeaaase get back to what this gc is supposed to be about???? You know, the whole reason we’re even here?b1tch: hmmmmm what could he be referring to??stfu: He must be talking about the stick up his assjos10outof10: you mean the EXY stick up his assstfu: Oh yeah how could I forgetexystan: You guys are the fucking worstdoesnickyisgay: the wOoORsT





	1. snow day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a couple things. First off, basically this whole week of school except for Friday is cancelled because a windchill of -50! Gotta love Minnesota winters. Second, my groupchat (which is called "orchestra tea") had some pretty funny reactions to said school cancellations, and I thought, "hmmmm this sounds like the foxes". Third, [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993401/chapters/37313555) is one of the funniest things I've ever read, and I really thought the fandom needed more group chat fics. I'm not sure how often updates on here will be, but I hope to post plenty more chapters!  
> Also, just for your reference, this is the what each person's group chat name is:  
> yeahboyd: matt  
> ohdannyboi: dan  
> saint: renee  
> b1tch: allison  
> jos10outof10: neil  
> stfu: andrew  
> thesanetwin: aaron  
> doesnickyisgay: nicky  
> exystan: kevin
> 
> Enjoy!

doesnickyisgay: GUYS GUYS OMG

yeahboyd: ….yeah?

doesnickyisgay: CLASSES ARE CANCELLED TOMORROW 

doesnickyisgay: AND SO IS PRACTICE

doesnickyisgay: ALL BECAUSE SOUTH CAROLINA LOSES ITS SHIT WHEN IT SNOWS

saint: snow day!

saint: anyone wanna make a snow person?

ohdannyboi: YES

yeahboyd: HELLLLL YEAH

doesnickyisgay: renee you read my mind

stfu: It’s. Too. Cold.

jos10outof10: *picture*

jos10outof10: andrew hasn’t come out from under the pile of blankets for hours. I’m wondering if i should check on him

doesnickyisgay: oh my godddddddddd andrew you’re adorable

stfu: Shut the fuck up.

doesnickyisgay: art imitates life

exystan: We should practice tomorrow anyways. No days off. 

ohdannyboi: stfu

doesnickyisgay: stfu

b1tch: stfu

stfu: stfu

exystan: Why am I even here

jos10outof10: for entertainment

doesnickyisgay: BLKSDFK

doesnickyisgay: my little baby, off to destroy people 

jos10outof10: mulan

saint: you’re right!

yeahboyd: good job buddy!

stfu: Josten why are you an actual infant

b1tch: shhhh he’s learning

jos10outof10: andy don’t be mean

doesnickyisgay: FHSALGJI ANDY????? 

b1tch: HA BITCHES I WON THE BET

ohdannyboi: holy shit

saint: :)

thesanetwin: ew

stfu: This is why I don’t want to leave the safety of my blanket fort.

jos10outof10: sorry drew

doesnickyisgay: I FEEL GOD IN THIS CHILE’S TONIGHT

Yeahboyd: ;...)

thesanetwin: wtf

doesnickyisgay: aaron stop being a hater

exystan: Can we pleeeaaase get back to what this gc is supposed to be about???? You know, the whole reason we’re even here?

b1tch: hmmmmm what could he be referring to??

stfu: He must be talking about the stick up his ass

jos10outof10: you mean the EXY stick up his ass

stfu: Oh yeah how could I forget

exystan: You guys are the fucking worst

doesnickyisgay: the wOoORsT

exystan: What does that even mean??

b1tch: uh oh guys don’t upset him he might start crying

exystan: I would not!!

ohdannyboi: yikes, looks like that strikes a bit too close to his fragile masculinity

stfu: Better watch out. He has the power of god and anime on his side. 

doesnickyisgay: we all know kevin’s a major weeb

thesanetwin: I caught him watching hentai the other day.

b1tch: WHAT

doesnickyisgay: AARON WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME 

exystan: THAT’S A LIE

stfu: Hahahahahahah fucking weeb

jos10outof10: what’s hentai?

saint: oh no

ohdannyboi: fuck

yeahboyd: neil honey you don’t need to worry about it!

jos10outof10: andy?

stfu: …

stfu: I’ll tell you later

doesnickyisgay: ;))))

stfu: Nicky. 

doesnickyisgay: uwu

thesanetwin: jesus christ why are you all disgusting

ohdannyboi: hey don’t you dare include me with the rest of those weebs!!

b1tch: me neither! I’m too dignified for this shit.

saint: guys… how did we get here? this started out about a snow day

yeahboyd: /: I hate when renee is disappointed in us

thesanetwin: but you don’t care when I judge you??

yeahboyd: aaron… buddy. It’s renee. and you’re… you know

thesanetwin: the fuck’s that supposed to mean???

saint: aaron. do you really need to ask?

doesnickyisgay: OH SHIT GO RENEE

jos10outof10: hahahaha aaron sucks so much even renee roasted him

thesanetwin: i hate this team

stfu: Hey

stfu: At least you’re not kevin

thesanetwin: oh dang you’re right


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b1tch: Kevin’s just such an easy target
> 
> jos10outof10: yeah he is
> 
> jos10outof10: fucking weeb
> 
> yeahboyd: who told neil what a weeb is???? 
> 
> stfu: Guilty
> 
> jos10outof10: he told me what hentai is too
> 
> jos10outof10: and let me just say
> 
> jos10outof10: kevin, you’re disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is stressing me ooouuuutt, so this was my outlet tonight.   
> This whole thing is basically a shit post...  
> Hope you enjoy!

doesnickyisgay: are… andrew and neil…. on a… 

doesnickyisgay: DATE????????

yeahboyd: UM WHAT EXPLAIN

exystan: they should be practicing instead /:

b1tch: Those two doing something actually romantic?? Give me a fucking break

saint: guys it’s really none of our business.

jos10outof10: drew and I went out to get coffee

jos10outof10: is that not allowed??

stfu: Stay out of our fucking business

ohdannyboi: but who paid for it hmmmm??

stfu: Me

stfu: Neil has no money

jos10outof10: that’s actually false and you know it

doesnickyisgay: awwwwww andy is such a gentleman

thesanetwin: Ew wtf nicky don’t call him that

stfu: Call me andy one more time istg

jos10outof10: hey im the only one allowed to call him that

ohdannyboi: neil that’s actually adorable

stfu: Stop distracting us

doesnickyisgay: so you can get back to your…. Date?

stfu: …  
b1tch: This tea really is piping

doesnickyisgay: is your silence a yes?

stfu: I guess

doesnickyisgay: you guess what?

stfu: jesus fucking christ yes I guess so we can get back to our date

stfu: Are you happy now

doesnickyisgay: :)

yeahboyd: that brought tears to my eyes

saint: proud of you andrew

stfu: Thanks Renee

b1tch: This day just keeps getting better and better

doesnickyisgay: what did we all do to deserve soft andy

thesanetwin: Nicky what the fuck

doesnickyisgay: maybe I’m just saying it to get you to actually engage in the conversation, aaron

thesanetwin: Fuck off

doesnickyisgay: :(((( that’s not v nice

thesanetwin: You’re not very nice

ohdannyboi: whoa whoa slow it with the insults boys lol

yeahboyd: who knew aaron’s comebacks were about the same level of an elementary schooler’s

thesanetwin: I literally can’t stand this team

exystan: This team can’t stand you 

b1tch: Oh look kevin seems to use the same insults that aaron does

exystan: Oh fuck off

exystan: At least I’m good at exy

b1tch: Literally no one cares

saint: guys

b1tch: Sorry babe

b1tch: He’s just such an easy target

jos10outof10: yeah he is

jos10outof10: fucking weeb

yeahboyd: who told neil what a weeb is???? 

stfu: Guilty

jos10outof10: he told me what hentai is too

jos10outof10: and let me just say

jos10outof10: kevin, you’re disgusting

ohdannyboi: noooooooo andrew you soiled his innocence

doesnickyisgay: neil you sweet prince

exystan: I’m leaving

doesnickyisgay: no ur not

stfu: No you’re not

thesanetwin: No you’re not

yeahboyd: anyone ever notice how similar aaron and andrew text ?

stfu: Boyd

thesanetwin: Matt

ohdannyboi: the twins are like that spiderman meme

doesnickyisgay: DFJKALDJ UR SO RIGHT

b1tch: Hey Andrew what happened to that date, hm? 

stfu: I had to let Neil make fun of Kevin

stfu: It sparks joy in me

doesnickyisgay: marie kondo who???

doesnickyisgay: I stan real legends only 

jos10outof10: what does that even mean

doesnickyisgay: neil honey don’t worry about it

jos10outof10: :(

jos10outof10: andy?

doesnickyisgay: omg

b1tch: piping hot 

yeahboyd: ;..)

stfu: …

stfu: I’ll tell you later

doesnickyisgay: HELL YEAH HE WILL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doesnickyisgay: i love when aaron comes out of nowhere to say something demeaning
> 
> doesnickyisgay: it’s like he can smell vulnerability
> 
> stfu: Well he is my twin
> 
> thesanetwin: Well Andrew and I are brothers
> 
> thesanetwin: Oh god
> 
> stfu: Are you fucking kidding me
> 
> doesnickyisgay: AJDFLKJAFSDL
> 
> b1tch: This group chat is the best thing to ever happen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while procrastinating English homework lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

doesnickyisgay: guys help 

yeahboyd: yo what’s up?

saint: are you alright?

doesnickyisgay: i dont wanna do my english homework :((((

yeahboyd: wow a real tragedy

exystan: Practice instead

doesnickyisgay: oof nevermind guess i’ll do my english

exystan: Why do you all hate practicing so much???? 

stfu: Maybe because we actually have lives

jos10outof10: hey I like to practice

stfu: Yeah you don’t have a life either

stfu: Thanks for proving my point

b1tch: Come on andy don’t be so mean to your bf

doesnickyisgay: yeha andy

stfu: That’s it. I’m dropping out of college

thesanetwin: Go ahead.

doesnickyisgay: i love when aaron comes out of nowhere to say something demeaning

doesnickyisgay: it’s like he can smell vulnerability

stfu: Well he is my twin

thesanetwin: Well Andrew and I are brothers

thesanetwin: Oh god

stfu: Are you fucking kidding me

doesnickyisgay: AJDFLKJAFSDL

b1tch: This group chat is the best thing to ever happen to me.

ohdannyboi: ahahahaha you guys played yourselves. 

jos10outof10: why does nicky always do that

doesnickyisgay: do what ?

jos10outof10: that thing with all the letters 

jos10outof10: like ADJLKDFSJLK 

doesnickyisgay: ...i know he’s only copying me, but the thought of neil legit keyboard smashing is hilarious

jos10outof10: andyyyyyyy

stfu: Oh my god Neil

stfu: Learn how to google things

jos10outof10: who needs google when I have you :)

ohdannyboi: that was… adorable

doesnickyisgay: AJDLKLJADS

saint: awww

stfu: I am

stfu: Disgusted

yeahboyd: whatever you say

b1tch: Neil is like a 13 yr old girl

stfu: Accurate

doesnickyisgay: and andrew is the boy band neil stans

thesanetwin: Ew

ohdannyboi: omg neil is basically a bts stan

jos10outof10: oh yeah I like BTS

stfu: What

doesnickyisgay: whhhaat -_-

b1tch: I love this so much

ohdannyboi: hahahahaha I knew it 

yeahboyd: I’m glad you’re finding more interests, neil :)

jos10outof10: thanks matt

stfu: Sorry

stfu: But what the fuck Neil

jos10outof10: ?

stfu: bts

jos10outof10: yeah they’re cute

doesnickyisgay: okay he is right

thesanetwin: So let me get this straight. Kevin’s a weeaboo, and Neil’s a kpop stan. 

exystan: I’M NOT A WEEABOO

jos10outof10: whoa whoa don’t compare me to kevin

exystan: You’re a dick, Neil

jos10outof10: at least I don’t wanna fuck anime girls

exystan: I DON’T

jos10outof10: oh yeah i’m so sure

\-----stfu changed the chat name to “kevin’s a weeb”-----

exystan: This chat is the worst thing to happen to me

stfu: Welcome to the club, asshole


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doesnickyisgay: THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE BACK TOGETHER
> 
> jos10outof10: ooooh I know them
> 
> stfu: Neil no
> 
> jos10outof10: andy thinks they’re hot

doesnickyisgay: GUYS

yeahboyd: what’s up?

doesnickyisgay: THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE BACK TOGETHER

b1tch: WHAT

ohdannyboi: HOLY SHIT

yeahboyd: YOOOOOO

jos10outof10: who’s that

b1tch: Oh my god neil 

saint: They’re a band of three brothers who were together in the mid 2000s

doesnickyisgay: *picture*

doesnickyisgay: aren’t they dreamy????

jos10outof10: ooooh I know them

stfu: Neil no

b1tch: ?

jos10outof10: andy thinks they’re hot

thesanetwin: Ew wtf

stfu: istg

doesnickyisgay: ANDREW OH MY GOD

doesnickyisgay: WHY ARE YOU SO GAY

stfu: Oh like you don’t think they’re hot too, Nicky

doesnickyisgay: well duh

b1tch: This is amazing

jos10outof10: idk i don’t see the appeal

doesnickyisgay: do you even think anyone’s hot neil

jos10outof10: yeah

jos10outof10: andrew 

doesnickyisgay: MY HEART

yeahboyd: awwwwwww

stfu: Stop talking

doesnickyisgay: ahahahah don’t even 

doesnickyisgay: you’re so gay for neil

doesnickyisgay: neil, the jonas brothers… who else do you think is hot? 

stfu: Don’t you dare, Neil

jos10outof10: oh i know this

jos10outof10: you know that guy from game of thrones

jos10outof10: and… sea man? 

stfu: It’s aquaman, dumbass

stfu: shit

b1tch: ANDREW THINKS JASON MOMOA IS HOT???? 

b1tch: Bitch me too 

yeahboyd: yeah tbh that’s fair

saint: idk I’m more of a Brienne of Tarth kind of gal

stfu: Brienne could step on my face and I’d probably thank her 

b1tch: Wow who knew I related so hard to Andrew

stfu: I’m a simple man

doesnickyisgay: This chat is the best thing to ever happen to me


	5. Chapter 5

doesnickyisgay: how’s everyone’s spring break??

doesnickyisgay: mine’s amazing btw

doesnickyisgay: germany and erik are both beautiful

b1tch: I feel like you only asked so you could brag about yours

b1tch: But mine’s amazing thanks for asking

b1tch: I wanna move to New York

jos10outof10: I am … immobile 

ohdannyboi: *eyes emoji* is he ok?

stfu: He’s been laying in the sun for hours

yeahboyd: neil! buddy! are you wearing sunscreen????? 

jos10outof10: yeah andy put it on me

b1tch: Oh did he?

doesnickyisgay: ANDREW YOU’RE SO GAY

stfu: I swear to god

stfu: I just didn’t want to have to listen to him whine about a sunburn okay

stfu: It was self serving

doesnickyisgay: I bet it was ;)

thesanetwin: Ew

doesnickyisgay: aaaaarrrooonnnn

doesnickyisgay: how’s kate???

thesanetwin: Good

b1tch: Wow you’re so articulate

thesanetwin: stfu Allison

saint: hey that’s not very nice

b1tch: Ha! Take that Aaron

thesanetwin: Sorry Renee

exystan: My break is going great

stfu: No one asked

exystan: Nicky literally asked!!! 

doesnickyisgay: /: i don’t recall

exystan: Oh my god you guys are so fake

saint: how’s jean?

exystan: oh

exystan: he’s fine

exystan: Jeremy’s doing great!

exystan: He practiced with me last night and it was amazing

stfu: So you and Jeremy played with some balls

exystan: um yeah I guess

b1tch: Omg

doesnickyisgay: hahahahahahahha

exystan: WAIT

exystan: It’s not like that!!! :((((

stfu: Yeah but you wish it was

exystan: ….

exystan: Yeah you’re right

doesnickyisgay: WHAT

doesnickyisgay: DID KEVIN JUST ADMIT HE’S GAY FOR JEREMY???

saint: :)

exystan: Shut up!!

thesanetwin: You’re so pathetic

ohdannyboi: guys guys chill out 

b1tch: shhhh danny let them be 

yeahboyd: you enjoy this too much alli

b1tch: Who needs cable when you have this group chat


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is a super weird chapter but it's v me.   
> I have AP exams in less than two weeks and I'm losing my mind so I wrote this for stress relief. It basically turned into me relating to Kevin with his love for history and relating to Andrew for being a Gay.

exystan: send…. help….. asap….

yeahboyd: yo dude what’s up?

exystan: studying for finals…. feel like death…. might actually die…

doesnickyisgay: lol who wants to jump off the roof with me so we don’t have to take finals !?

stfu: I feel confident on mine.

jos10outof10: don’t listen to him. He’s an asshole with an eidetic memory.

stfu: You’re prejudiced

jos10outof10: oh boo hoo mr. i never have to study for anything has such a hard life :(((( cry me a river

doesnickyisgay: neil… you good?

stfu: He’s worried he’s going to fail his history final.

exystan: did someone say….. History?????

stfu: Leave.

jos10outof10: kevin.. For once.. I’m begging for your help

b1tch: Did that really just happen

Doesnickyisgay: :o

saint: I think it’s great that Neil knows when to ask for help

yeahboyd: he’s so grown up :..)

exystan: this is the best day of my life

exystan: neil. what do you need help on?

jos10outof10: Who was Alexander and why was he so great

exystan: oooh a favorite topic of mine

stfu: He was gay

stfu: That’s why he was so great

doesnickyisgay: GAY?

exystan: I mean… yeah some historians are pretty sure he had a romantic relationship with Hephaestion but that’s hardly why he was great

doesnickyisgay: hephaestion sounds like a twink

stfu: He was

jos10outof10: andy which one are you and which one am I 

stfu: Neil… Honey. Which one of us is more of a twink? 

stfu: Hint: it’s not me

jos10outof10: me?

doesnickyisgay: this is such a moment

stfu: Mhm

exystan: um

stfu: Kevin we don’t need you anymore

exystan: but history!

doesnickyisgay: Andrew is clearly the better gay historian here okay kev

exystan: he didn’t even say anything other than alexander the great was gay which is honestly debatable :(

stfu: Homophobic

doesnickyisgay: wow what a bigoted thing of you to say kevin

b1tch: Tsk tsk alex the great says gay rights  
saint: Alex the great says gay rights

yeahboyd: alex the great says gay rights! yeah!

thesanetwin: This is absurd

stfu: I know how could Kevin say that

thesanetwin: Idiot

stfu: Homophobe

jos10outof10: so.. just to be clear. if i get an essay question alexander the great, I should say that he was gay?

stfu: Correct

exystan: NO!

stfu: Alex the great says gay rights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doesnickyisgay: listen… a marathon is 9 miles. I run 3 miles in like 20 minutes.. so if we full on sprint it’d still be like an hour and a half yeah?
> 
> b1tch: Did you just say a marathon is nine miles
> 
> stfu: Nine miles.
> 
> doesnickyisgay: yeah a marathon’s 9 miles right?
> 
> yeahboyd: Nicky…….. 
> 
> thesanetwin: You’re a dumbass
> 
> stfu: Yeah it’s definitely nine miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder of characters:
> 
> yeahboyd: matt
> 
> ohdannyboi: dan
> 
> saint: renee
> 
> b1tch: allison
> 
> jos10outof10: neil
> 
> stfu: andrew
> 
> thesanetwin: aaron
> 
> doesnickyisgay: nicky
> 
> exystan: kevin

exystan: Okay guys. Who wants to walk a marathon with me?

stfu: No.

ohdannyboi: when?

exystan: Next Thursday.

jos10outof10: where

exystan: I still have to map out the route.

yeahboyd: sorry, you’re mapping it out?? It’s not an actual marathon?

exystan: It’s an actual marathon. It’s just my marathon.

b1tch: Kevin, you do realize that’s gonna take at least seven hours to walk, yeah?

doesnickyisgay: that’d take like nine hours !

exystan: Yeah it’ll be fun

b1tch: You really think anyone’s going to want to walk with you for nine hours

jos10outof10: i’ll do it

saint: I’d be up for it!

doesnickyisgay: listen… a marathon is 9 miles. I run 3 miles in like 20 minutes.. so if we full on sprint it’d still be like an hour and a half yeah?

b1tch: Did you just say a marathon is nine miles

stfu: Nine miles.

doesnickyisgay: yeah a marathon’s 9 miles right?

yeahboyd: Nicky…….. 

thesanetwin: You’re a dumbass

stfu: Yeah it’s definitely nine miles.

doesnickyisgay: uhhhh

b1tch: It’s 26.2 miles

thesanetwin: I don’t even know how you got nine miles.

doesnickyisgay: holy shit walking 26 miles would take like 2 days !!!

stfu: Nicky has 200 IQ

yeahboyd: big brain

doesnickyisgay: *clown emoji*

doesnickyisgay: that’s how i feel

ohdannyboi: I really worry about you sometimes, Nicky

saint: guys guys stop making fun of him

doesnickyisgay: i swear this is some mandela effect shit

b1tch: Literally no one else thought it was nine miles… definitely not the mandela effect

stfu: That’s not the mandela effect.

stfu: You dumbass.

b1tch: Do you even know why it’s 26 miles

doesnickyisgay: i know the story i just thought it was 9 miles

doesnickyisgay: marathonus or whatever his name was died after running to the spartans or whatever they were

stfu: You’re so stupid.

yeahboyd: big brain

exystan: Nicky……. PLEASE don’t tell me you think that’s the story of marathon

exystan: The battle of Marathon

doesnickyisgay: yeah it was a greek named marathonus who ran and died after running that far

doesnickyisgay: 100%

exystan: That’s not even close !!!!!

exystan: Marathon was a city!!!!!!!!

doesnickyisgay: okay well the dude was named marathonus

exystan: No he wasn’t !!!! What the fuck is wrong with you

exystan: Pheidippides ran 26 miles from Marathon to Athens

exystan: And there’s no evidence to suggest he actually died !

doesnickyisgay: okay well.. I was close

exystan: No you fucking weren’t

doesnickyisgay: um yeah i got the part about running

exystan: Oh wow you guessed that the story of the marathon had to do with running???? Congratulations!

thesanetwin: Nicky this is why I don’t take you places

b1tch: Wow Kevin you destroyed him

yeahboyd: yeah kevin that was great

stfu: Nicky, you’re so stupid.

jos10outof10: that was just embarrassing

b1tch: Nicky straight up pulled the name marathonus out of his ass and thought it sounded legit

exystan: Okay but like who wants to walk a marathon with me for real

doesnickyisgay: not me

b1tch: We know

exystan: We know

jos10outof10: We know

stfu: wtf even is this group chat anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this may seem like a very strange chapter... but it is almost word for word a conversation my groupchat had today. I was losing my shit and thought it fit wonderfully for the foxes. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna keep up with me, [here's](https://risksofreading.tumblr.com/) my tumblr.
> 
> And [here's](https://open.spotify.com/user/kdaffer-us/playlist/503iSWTuuT9kuMkexjdrwR?si=BQs7YZS2RQy6aOiXjt7OXw) a playlist I made, inspired by Andrew, if you wanna enjoy some Andreil vibes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
